


Welcome To Hell

by LeonDesdichard



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Past death of a sibling, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonDesdichard/pseuds/LeonDesdichard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Highschool AU featuring Kalijah and Klayley. The Mikaelsons just moved back to Mystic Falls after the death of their younger brother Henrik and all that Elijah can think is that this is going to be Hell on Earth for both himself and Niklaus. Also in this story the Mikaelson's are an actual founding family in Mystic Falls. Story includes abuse verbal and physical and brother loyalty</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Hell A.K.A Mystic Falls

As Mikael was driving past the sign that said Welcome to Mystic Falls all that Elijah and Klaus could think was kill me know which Klaus chose to text to his older brother who was sitting next to the window on the other side of the car in the back of their father’s car which was following closely behind the moving van which had Esther and Rebekah. Which meant that Elijah, Finn, Klaus, and Kol had been forced to ride in the same car as their father from New York to what was now Mystic Falls, Virginia.

Their brother Henrik had died only a week ago and after the funeral which had been in England were most of their family was Mikael had the minute that they had arrived home said that they would be moving. 

K- Do you think that we’re not just moving because of Henrik’s death?  
E- Why?  
K- Because I bet that people were getting suspicious of how badly Mikael treated me up until a few months ago, and he still would yell at me.  
E- Yeah, but let’s try not to attract too much attention to ourselves if we can help it alright?  
K- Yeah, alright

The reason that Mikael had for the most part stopped hitting Klaus though wasn’t because he had had a change of heart though. Elijah had decided that he would have to do things to keep Mikael off of his brother’s back and had started going to all of the parties which he knew that his father and mother would never approve of, and even had started sleeping around a little bit so that it would distract his father from Niklaus, and if he hadn’t then he just let his father believe it.

Elijah was about to text his younger brother something when suddenly he felt the car slowing down and upon looking up saw that they were pulling into the drive of an enormous house. All Elijah though could think of as him and his brothers were climbing out of the car was that he was really starting to miss the fast paced nature of New York which he was sure that Klaus would also agree with. 

After Mikael had opened the boot he told his sons to get their luggage out from the back of the car and then didn’t even look back before heading on towards the house.

“Do you think that it’s going to be any different here Elijah?” Klaus asked his older brother who rather than replying just looked at him with a face that said ‘not in the slightest’ before heading off towards the house with his brother by his side.

Later as Elijah was laying on the enormous bed in his room he heard the door open and upon recognizing the sound of his father’s footsteps he immediately sat up and looked to see his father walking in the room before he got up off the bed and stood up to face his father.

“We’re in a smaller town now Elijah, so know that if you get into anything that I will know.” Elijah rather than saying anything in response just simply nodded, not saying anything in case his father decided to punch him for interrupting him. 

“That means no sleeping around and no huge parties, understand.” Elijah nodded again totally understanding but in no way was he going to obey these rules if it would protect his brother from his father who his mother was too afraid to protect. 

“And if I hear that you have been partying and sleeping around and in any way doing something that I would look down upon I will punish you as I see fit understand?” Elijah nodded and as his father was leaving all that he could think of was ‘how has both mine and Klaus’ life come to this?’ Having to trick his father so that he wouldn’t know that he was protecting Nik because if he did then he would go back to beating on Klaus. 

Elijah chose then to head over to the room which was next to his which he knew would have been the room that Klaus would have chosen. Because ever since the two of them had been very young they had had their rooms next to each other’s because out of their brother’s Elijah and Klaus were the closest probably due to the fact that they were only about a year apart making it so that they were both in the same exact grade. 

“Father come in to tell you that you shouldn’t sleep around?” Klaus said to his brother not even opening his eyes as he was laid on the bed which rather than replying Elijah chose to just lay down on the bed next to him. 

“You never told me exactly why you started doing that by the way, or why you started going to all of the parties that both me and Kol could never get you to before.” Elijah took a moment with his eyes still closed before saying to his younger brother,

“Maybe I just wanted to be a part of the fun which you and Kol seemed to enjoy so much.” Klaus just starting laughing and upon opening his eyes saw that Klaus had his hand out and then shook it after he said “Welcome to the darkside.” 

“I’m already there aren’t I?” Was the only thing that Elijah said in return before closing his eyes once again leaving the two brother’s to lay there quietly not even talking, and the only thing that Elijah could think of at this moment was,

Welcome to Hell.


	2. The Hell Known As The First Day Of School

The Hell Known As The First Day

 

"Get your ass up Hayley, your mom said that you could sleep over but only if we were on time otherwise she'd never allow it again." 

Katherine Pierce said to her best friend who was still laying in bed even after she had told her to get up no less than ten minutes ago. The reason behind Hayley sleeping over had been that there had been an enormous party last night and Hayley had begged her mom to allow her to sleep over knowing either she or Katherine would end up drunk or having slept with someone. 

What was funny is that upon meeting each other years ago Katherine and Hayley had instantly hated each other, or rather Hayley had hated Katherine saying that she was an outsider. Then one day when she had fallen into a creek bed while on the Lockwood property with the rest of the other many founders children she broke her ankle and Katherine had been the one to help her get back to the Lockwood mansion so that Mrs. Lockwood and her could take her to the hospital and ever since them they had been as thick as thieves.

 

"Shut your face Kat, I'm getting up." Hayley said as she finally got up out of the extremely comfortable king bed which was in the Gilbert House, surrounded by red and black walls.

"Come on Elena has been bothering her favorite sister to hurry up because she wants to see a certain Salvatore before school starts." Katherine said to Hayley as Hayley gathered clothes to change into after she would finish taking her shower, while Katherine looked at the picture on her dresser of her five year old self and her mother in New York.

Katherine had lived in New York up until the age of five with her mother Isobel and though Katherine and Elena were sisters Isobel had kept Katherine until she had died years ago after which Katherine had come to live with her sister and Gilbert Family who she'd known nothing about til then.

All that Katherine had to remember her mother by was an old blue ring which she wore on her left middle finger which was an old heirloom and some pictures which she barely remembered being apart of. And every time Katherine glanced at it, it made her think of how much she desperately missed New York and it's fast pace.

As Hayley was taking her shower Katherine was getting dressed choosing to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a purple top along with a pair of black high-heeled boots which she was putting on just as Hayley was walking out of the bathroom fully dressed and makeup fully done.

"So Kat are you and Mason still a thing or did you end it last night?" Hayley asked with a barely hidden smirk, because Katherine was known for being notorious at being known for having sex with pretty much every boy she ever dated or even not dated, only Hayley saw was able to see behind the Katherine façade.

"We were never a thing Hayley, we both knew that. It was just a way for us both to relieve stress.”

"Alright."

MIKAELSON HOUSE

Elijah awoke to the sound of a phone alarm and upon opening his eyes saw that he was still in his brothers bedroom where they had both fallen asleep last night. After gaining his bearings a little more Elijah shook Nik's shoulder until he woke up looking confused as to why his brother was laying on his bed.

"Elijah?" Nik said in a still half asleep voice as he was obviously trying to wake up still as Elijah was climbing off of the bed.

"We fell asleep last night but I need you to get ready Nik, still have to go and get Rebekah and Kol up because we both know that Finn won't do anything."

Elijah said trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice at his older brother, who was obviously mother and father's favorite, a place which he had been in before he had years ago started at about five or six years old defending his brother. 

"Good luck 'Lijah, we both know that Kol is going to give you grief." Elijah only moaned at this as he started walking towards the door listening as he heard the shower finally turn on showing that his brother was truly up. It had always been for some reason Elijah's job getting all of the younger kids up in the morning mainly meaning Kol who was not in any sense a morning person.

Kol would throw any and possibly everything at you if you let him know that you were at the door rather than waking him up some other way. 

Elijah remembered one morning that he had still had a hangover from the night before and had forgotten about this and Kol, who had drank his weight in alcohol the night before at only fourteen had upon hearing someone enter had thrown the bedside lamp at him hitting him square in the face resulting in a visit to the hospital to remove glass from his face which had been near his eyes.

Upon entering the room Elijah made sure that he was as quiet as possible and upon reaching the bed shook Kol's shoulder gently immediately getting annoyed when Kol just simply rolled over ignoring his brother who was getting even more annoyed by the second.

"Kol wake up I'm not in the mood." And brought his hand up to grab the sheets near Kol's head which he had pulled up above his ears but immediately regretted it.

"Damn it Kol, really! Do we have to go through this every time?!" 

Elijah yelled out pulling his hand quickly away after having been bitten by his younger brother and so deciding that that was enough, Elijah scooped him up in his arms and then carried struggling Kol into the bathroom. 

Where he promptly dumped him into the enormous shower, sheets and all before turning the shower on full blast freezing cold water shooting out of three jets instantly waking up the fourteen year old.

"ELIJAH!!!" The fourteen year old yelled out at him and before Kol could hope to even attempt at grabbing his older brother Elijah bolted out of Kol's room to see Nik in only a towel wrapped around his waist with a huge smile on his face.

"What'd you do?" 

"Dumped him in the shower after he bit me."

"Ooh that was a big mistake on his part." Klaus said to his brother as they both started laughing before Elijah headed into his own bedroom grabbing a dark pair of jeans and a dark black shirt before heading into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Hey Elijah! Did my leather jacket get mixed in with your stuff by accident?" The voice of Klaus said as he was just about to get into the shower.

"Uh I don't know try looking in the box labeled New York." Apparently he had found it because he didn't come back asking about it again, Elijah had labeled a box with some of the the items which they had gotten years ago in New York when Henrik had still been alive and apparently he had accidentally gotten some of Nik's items.

Upon getting into the shower Elijah moaned because apparently he had gotten into the shower too late because there was no hot water left for him to use to take a shower forcing him to use the water which felt like icicles hitting his skin.

As soon as Elijah had gotten out of the shower he realized that he hadn't gotten a pair of underwear so upon exiting the bathroom he looked through each and every one of the boxes until he finally found a pair of black boxer briefs.

Elijah was going to change right there but at that precise moment his younger sister walked into the room just as he was about to remove his towel but upon hearing the door start opening gripped the towel tighter and then saw his thirteen year old sister walk in.

"Rebekah!" Elijah yelled out trying his best not to blush as his younger sister seemed not to notice his state of undress. Elijah as he was walking into the bathroom before closing the bathroom door realized that he hadn't woken up his sister and after getting dressed he ran his hand through his short hair before looking to his sister who was fully dressed and ready to go.

"Who woke you up?"

"Finn. Oh and by the way you know that I live with brothers right Elijah?" 

"Wait Finn woke you up?"

"Surprised me too. Oh and by the way your car hasn't arrived from New Orleans yet so father's driving us to school so I'd hurry and see if Kol is up yet, I heard that he bit you this morning." After laughing at Elijah's face Rebekah walked out of his room before gently closing the door to his room. 

Elijah then realized that he needed his black leather jacket which Henrik had given him from New Orleans so he set to looking through the boxes only to find that Niklaus' jacket was still in the New York box but his jacket wasn't there and began instantly panicking because this was the last present that his nine year old brother had given him before he had died in a car crash that had nearly taken him and Nik as well.

Elijah had just gotten home from a school trip one night to see a sick Niklaus after Henrik had yelled for whoever had entered the house which had happened to be Elijah who had instantly ran upstairs to help him.   
Klaus had been throwing up and had been doing so for over an hour now according to him and so Elijah and Henrik after getting him into his car had started off for the emergency room but had been hit by some drunk driver at ninety miles an hour.

The car had hit the left side of the car breaking five of Elijah's ribs and dislocating his left arm as well as a concussion, but considered himself lucky considering that Henrik had ended up dead. Klaus had ended up with a concussion as well as with a broken wrist, but both of them blamed themselves for their brothers death and Elijah knew that their father blamed them for it as well, because before Henrik’s death Mikael had been somewhat humane to Elijah and Klaus.   
After Henrik’s death though it had become almost like night and day, Mikael would take any and every chance to crack down on the two of them, more so than the others, out of all of them Elijah and Klaus took the brunt of every punishment.

Upon entering his brothers room Elijah smiled because standing therein front of the floor length mirror was Niklaus with the leather jacket Henrik had given him. Nik upon seeing him instantly smiled embarrassed at being caught and started removing the jacket.

"Nik don't it's fine, you can wear it." After saying this to Klaus Elijah after telling Nik to hurry downstairs so that father wouldn’t get angry at them taking too much time he stopped.  
“Father blames me doesn’t he Elijah?” Klaus said in an almost whisper and Elijah turned around and with a firm voice which left no room for misunderstanding said to him.  
“If father had the right to blame anyone it should be me. I had only just gotten my license and that driver was drunk and should not have been driving, it was neither of our faults just some stupid accident. Now hurry up and get downstairs before father comes looking for us alright?” Elijah finished saying this to his brother with a tilt of his head and a smirk which instantly caused his brother to smirk in return before walking over to accompany Elijah downstairs.  
Katherine’s Car  
“So what exactly is going on with Elena anyway Kat? Has she decided which one of the Salvatore’s she actually wants to date or is she still hanging on to the both of them?” Hayley said with a flick of her hair after which she looked over at her friend with a smirk because she knew how mad it made Kat when she mentioned her twin and the Salvatore’s. Because although Katherine had slept with the both of them she had at least had the heart to tell the both of them who later she realized were attracted to her because of Elena and her similarity she had told them both that she wasn’t looking for a relationship. 

“Oh don’t even start Hayley. Elena is dating Stefan as of right now but I have no idea as to for how long. She should just form a threesome with the both of them and save herself a whole lot of grief and stress.” 

After Katherine had said this to Hayley in a tone which clearly showed how much she would love for her to change the subject she looked to the front of the school to see a black SUV drive up and upon seeing four boys start getting out she paused for a moment upon seeing one of them in a conversation with his father which she could tell was anything but him telling his son to have a good day. 

“Looks like someone got on the wrong side of his father this morning what do you think Kat? Kat?” Katherine was brought out of her thoughts by Hayley who had begun to shake her shoulder after seeing the lack of reaction from her friend.

“Yeah it does…” Katherine trailed off before pulling into a free parking spot and then grabbed her bag from the back of her car before getting out of the car and closing the door with a little more force than was necessary because talking about Elena had soured her mood just a little. But her mood instantly changed from sour to curious and then to anger upon looking back to where the new students car was parked to see that next to the black SUV that the same father was still speaking sternly with his son. No one else seemed to notice this display other than Hayley and herself which wasn’t a surprise because the two were more observant than most, knowing though that if she walked over and did something that it would be far worse both Katherine and Hayley could only look on worried before walking into the school. 

Mikael and Elijah 

“You listen to me and you listen good Elijah. If I hear anything bad, even just the slightest infraction your punishment from when you came home drunk last week will seem like a gift. Do you understand me?” Mikael said all but yelling at Elijah not hitting him only due to the fact that they were standing in the school parking lot and even then Elijah still wasn’t entirely sure if that would prevent his father from striking him right then and there. 

Elijah didn’t respond to what his father had said to him though because knowing his father he would take any and every chance to find something that Elijah had either said or did wrong. What Elijah really wanted though was to get into the school because all of his siblings had already been allowed to enter the school because due to recent activities Elijah was now the problem child. And with Mikael when he had a problem he either fixed it by beating the right way into it or kept beating it until it was too afraid to do anything but the right thing. But Elijah had sworn to himself that he would never allow Mikael to prevent him from protecting Nik and his younger siblings, but he was pretty sure that they were going to catch on. 

“Are you even listening to me!” Mikael half-yelled at Elijah who had been stuck in his own thoughts as his father had probably been ranting at him so after gathering his thoughts he looked to his father trying to keep exactly how much he didn’t care about this conversation out of his voice when he responded.  
“Yes father.”

The look on Mikael’s face clearly showed exactly how much of that statement he believed to be true but rather than choosing to rant even more at Elijah and how much he was going to hurt him if he got into any more “trouble” than he was already in. 

As Elijah was walking towards the school he saw something that immediately caught his eye something that he knew that he had seen before, and upon seeing the familiar figure turn around he suddenly stopped because there stood a girl that he had seen at his last party in New York just before Henrik had died but they had never met each other. 

Apparently Nik and Kol who had rejoined up with their older brother noticed that something was up because after a moment Nik grabbed Elijah’s shoulder and after shaking it to get his attention Elijah realized that he had been staring at where the girl had been standing earlier. “Elijah what’s going on?” 

“I just saw something that looked familiar is all.” Elijah responded in an almost distant voice as the three Mikaelson brother’s headed in what they hoped was the direction of the main office so that they could get their schedules. “A past conquest?” Kol said in a taunting voice after he had bumped his shoulder up against Elijah’s in an attempt to get a rise out of him.  
“No Kol not a past conquest.” Elijah said in response to his younger brother’s statement too distracted to even notice that his brother had been trying to get a rise out of him. Kol looked to Klaus after Elijah had said this because Elijah’s actions were starting to concern the two of them but then Elijah suddenly seemed to be back in the present because he looked to the two of them before saying to them, “Don’t we need to find the office?”

Please Review


	3. Broken To Hell

Broken to Hell

"So Kat you acted like you may have seen the guy whose dad was pretty much yelling at him this morning." Hayley said to Katherine who was at the moment putting books into her locker and getting some out for first period.

"Yeah I did while I was in New York at that party you couldn't attend because of that funeral you had to go to." Katherine said closing her locker door and was about to continue on talking when a teacher from the main office walked up to them. "Elena, I need you to show Mr. Mikaelson around today. Thank you." And before Katherine could even protest and say that she wasn't Elena, the lady walked off leaving her and Hayley with the boy whose father had been yelling at earlier, and was obviously the oldest of the new kids.

"My name is Katherine!" Katherine yelled at the retreating back of the office woman, who didn't even take notice as she continue on her merry way,'obviously I dress nothing like elena' Katherine thought before turning around to look the unnamed teenager in the face.

"I'm Katherine Pierce." She said placing her hand out for him hoping that it wasn't sweating because while Katherine was not one to sweat over attractive guys, this one was in a league all his own. The teenager then took the offered hand before he added, "I'm Elijah, Elijah Mikaelson."

"Wow a returning founding family. Also the guy whose father was chewing him out this morning, and also the boy that I saw in New York." Katherine added the said last comment with a small smirk which Elijah returned whole-heartedly. "You noticed that? Are you one of the main gossips around here, because if so then I can't see us being friends, no offense."

"You have nothing to worry about, the only person I gossip with is my friend Hayley, and neither of us tell each other or anyone else's secrets, unlike Elena Gilbert my twin sister." Katherine said with a grimace as Elijah pulled out his schedule so that he could show Katherine what class he had first period.

"But your name is Pierce is it not?" Katherine sighed for a moment and then motioned for Elijah to follow her before saying, " Yeah I'm related to Elena we're twins but see my mother kept me while she gave Elena up for adoption because she couldn't care for both of us. She died a few years ago which is why I'm here in mystic falls instead of still in New York, where I grew up, but I spent my summer there with friends though."

"We were both at the same party right? I'm not just imagining things right?" Elijah said as they approached the door to the history classroom were Alaric Salztman taught before Katherine stopped and said, "yeah you're not and if you want to know more lets talk at lunch your siblings can even sit with me and Hayley, or you can go sit with my sister the gossip." Katherine looked at him and was all the while trying her best to remain calm around Elijah.

"My siblings and I don't really do gossips." Elijah said with a smirk before motioning for her to go into the classroom first and after tossing her hair over her shoulder Katherine entered with Elijah behind her causing everyone's eyes to widen.

Klaus and Hayley

"So your father seems very charming." Hayley said to klaus trying her best not to make a fool of herself in front of him. "Oh yeah he's a real ray of sunshine." klaus said with a sardonic laugh, " he really loves when either me or Elijah messes up so that he can tell us that he's right."

"So where are you all from?" "England originally but then New Orleans, both me and my brother Elijah miss it very much all of that jazz music and just everything about it."

"You and your brother are very close?" "Oh yeah me and Elijah are very close not just in age but also in general, we would do anything for the other." Klaus finished causing Hayley to smile as they neared the history classroom where they saw everyone gawking at both Elijah and Katherine.

"Why is everyone gawking at Elijah?" "Maybe it's his partying, sex with girls, or maybe his amazing drinking tolerance." Klaus said with a smirk which caused Hayley, Katherine and Elijah to turn around. "You're joking." Hayley said with a laugh.

"No it's true my brother in New Orleans and New York was one of the best partiers." "Is Niklaus is one of the best partiers, and I cover up so I won't get any diseases and I don't just sleep with anyone." "Tell that to sherry." "Ok well that was just a mistake alright." Klaus and Elijah started laughing with both Katherine and Hayley standing there grinning at the interaction between the two brothers.

"You two are hilarious." Katherine said with a laugh as they finally sat down in four seats so that Katherine and Hayley were behind both Elijah and klaus. Katherine as she was laughing suddenly stopped upon seeing her twin walk through the door. "Kat what's wrong? Oh." Hayley said as she drew nearer.

"Hay Katherine, you're doing my job for me."Elena noted "trying to be like me?" She noted with a grin before walking back towards the back with Caroline and Bonnie. "I'd never want to be a kiss ass like you Elena." Katherine said causing Elena to grimace and then smile before saying, "the only one around here who has probably kissed ass is you Katherine."

Katherine would have gone over the desk had it not been for Elijah and Nik grabbing her arms gently but firmly ensuring that she couldn't attack her twin. "Katherine calm down it's not worth it." Elijah said and oddly enough she calmed down which was odd for anyone who knew her knew that she was like a bat out of hell once she was riled up. "Aww look Katerina is trying to fight me." Elena said with a pout causing Elijah and Nik to get confused.

"Katerina?"Elijah and klaus asked all confused while Katherine finally managed to get free from their grip narrowly avoiding slapping Elena when Elijah at the last moment grabbed her and spun her into his chest, causing a resounding whack to resound as Katherine's head to accidentally hit him in the nose causing Elijah's eyes to actually water slightly from the pain.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Katherine said as she inspected his nose to make sure she hadn't broken it handing him a tissue just I case it started to bleed. Both Hayley and klaus were smiling at how Elijah and Katherine seemed to get along so well, because both of them knew that while the two brunettes may not yet see it clearly everyone else saw it.

Everyone else clearly saw that connection between these two broken people, not to say that they were judging Elijah and Katherine, Klaus and Hayley that is. Because I mean in the scheme of things 'aren't we all a little broken' Klaus thought, 'Elijah and myself for sure are nowhere near the line which defines who is sane and unbroken, our father saw to that.'


End file.
